


On the Edge Again (2018)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, M/M, Mysterious Strangers, On the Edge Companion, One Shot, Seduction, Vampires, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock meets a mysterious stranger late one HalloweenThough not actually a series, this is the companion piece to this original story, On the Edge from October 2016.On the Edge





	On the Edge Again (2018)

Spock was aware it sometimes got foggy in San Francisco. He knew the cause of fog was cold air over warmer water. It was a natural phenomenon that had nothing to do with the time of year. Yet that it would be this foggy and on the thirty-first of October seemed…unsettling.

Entirely illogical of course.

He did not believe in ghouls, spooks, and creepy crawlies. No matter the time of year.

Spock drew his overcoat tighter around his neck as the temperature seemed to have dropped twenty degrees since he’d been out there.

He was there to escort his friend, Nyota, home from a Halloween party she had insisted on attending. She had invited Spock to come with her but Spock did not wish to attend.

Still he had to come and escort her anyway. The walk between her apartment, which was in Spock’s building, and this location was not far. But lately, there had been bizarre disappearances in the area. Everyone was on edge. Even mostly logical Nyota.

Rumors swirled that it was a vampire or perhaps a werewolf or the angel of death. There were many theories, including the usual more logical theory of a serial killer. But no one had found any bodies. People just disappeared.

Whatever the cause, Spock was quite certain it was not the work of vampires or wolves.

Nyota was late leaving her party. She had notified him ten minutes ago that she was saying her goodbyes and would be out momentarily. Her idea of such was different than Spock’s.

Footsteps sounded behind him, and Spock turned, eager to greet Nyota, just as it registered they came from the wrong direction to be hers.

A golden-haired human male stood before him, eyes of sparkling blue. He smiled at Spock and Spock felt instantly so much warmer than he had just a moment ago. He was dressed very formally and oddly. Dress slacks, a waistcoat like those of old, and a very expensive looking cloak. It occurred to Spock that the human likely wore a Halloween costume.

“Good Evening,” the blond said, softly, his voice deep and rumbly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You did not,” Spock assured him. “I was merely expecting someone else.”

“Ah. A girlfriend?”

“A friend who needed an escort home.”

The blond smiled. He had beautiful teeth. Very white. And a stunning smile, actually. He was probably the most handsome being Spock had ever seen. Honestly Spock never paid that much attention. But he could not help it with this man.

“It’s very kind of you to escort her. You can’t be too careful lately.”

He’d moved closer and Spock wasn’t sure how he’d missed the movement. He looked down at the man’s shoes, shiny black, and saw the fog misting around them.

“Were you at the party?” he asked the man, adding extra inflection at the end to indicate wishing a name.

“James,” the man responded. “Although perhaps you should call me Jim.”

“Were you at the party, Jim?”

“No. Parties aren’t really my thing. You’re a Vulcan. You teach at the Starfleet Academy.”

“That is correct.” Spock paused. “Are you a cadet?” Spock thought certain he would remember a student that looked like Jim.

“Long ago.”

Spock frowned slightly for Jim looked young.

“Spock.”

“Then you are familiar with the Academy even if you are not a cadet. Are you an instructor?”

Jim’s lips curved. “I can teach your cadets nothing that is useful in space. I am neither cadet nor instructor, Spock.”

“I am surprised you are out alone. With recent events.”

“I have nothing to fear.”

“Are you certain? No one is certain of who is responsible for the recent disappearances.”

Jim stood directly in front of Spock now without seeming to have moved once more. It was a disorienting thing, Spock realized. He was letting a fair face get to him which was very much unlike him.

“What about you, Spock? Aren’t you concerned you’re out here alone in the fog?”

“Fog is a natural occurrence.”

Jim looked past him to the apartment building where the party Nyota was at was being held. “Your friend is late. Are you concerned?”

“A little,” Spock admitted.

“Maybe you should message her.”

Spock nodded. “That is a good idea.” He pulled out his PADD. He was aware Jim watched him very closely. Jim’s tongue darted out and traced over his…canine teeth. They seemed a little elongated. Surely a trick of the fog.

A moment later, Nyota replied.

“She apologizes and is coming out soon,” Spock informed Jim.

“What a relief. You can’t be too careful. There’s safety in numbers, Spock. I am sure whoever is responsible for the disappearances wouldn’t attack two together.”

“Then I am fortunate you are with me until my friend arrives.”

Jim laughed at that, though Spock did not know what was funny.  “Fortunate. Yes. Indeed you are, Spock.”

He was so very much in Spock’s personal space now that Spock sucked in a breath.  Not out of fear, but out of arousal. Jim was staring at him so intently.

“Perhaps I could have just a little taste.”

“Taste?”

“Of those lips,” Jim said. “I’ve been staring at them for the last several minutes. You look delicious.” His smile widened. “Your lips I mean.”

Spock blinked and felt himself leaning forward toward Jim’s lips. When they pressed against his own, Spock shivered at the warm, tempting contact. Jim’s lips were nearly hot, and Spock’s own mouth softened under his, allowing Jim’s tongue to slip inside.

It was over much sooner than Spock wanted it to be and he found himself reaching for Jim as the blond pulled away.

“So good,” Jim murmured. He tilted his head. “But your friend is coming, and I must go.”

Spock heard a whimper and realized it came from him.

“Don’t worry, Spock, we’ll definitely meet again. You can count on it.”

Jim turned in an odd little twirl of his cape and walked back in the direction he’d come.

Spock heard Nyota come rushing out at that moment, so he turned toward her. She was dressed as a cat. She looked quite fetching. She was laughing and obviously was somewhat intoxicated.

“I’m so sorry, Spock! Janice wouldn’t shut up. Did I hear you talking to someone?”

“Yes.” Spock turned back but Jim was gone. He wasn’t sure where he’d gone or how he would see Jim again, like the man had said. “A stranger.”

Nyota linker her arm in his. “Spock, you know better than to talk to strangers! Didn’t your mama teach you that?”

He thought about it. “Yes.”

“And these days? With what’s been happening. I know you think you’re a big tough Vulcan, but you should be careful. Come on.”

They walked back to their apartment building un-accosted, but as Spock went up the steps to the glass door that led into the foyer of the building, a movement of fog on the sidewalk had him turning around.

“What?”

Spock shook his head. “Nothing.”

An owl screeched overhead and Spock saw a bat fly by as they entered the building.


End file.
